This application claims the priority of Swiss Application No. 1542/99 filed Aug. 23, 1999, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Swiss Patent No. 568,905, to which corresponds U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,572, describes an apparatus for forming groups of face-to-face oriented, flat, edgewise upstanding products, particularly confectionery items such as cookies or wafers. The group separated from a long stack of articles is carried on two bars. After lowering the bars into a horizontal position they are moved away from one another so that the group falls onto a pusher situated under the bars.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus of the above-outlined type with which groups of face-to-face engaging flat items may be deposited in containers with high reliability.
This object and others to become apparent as the specification progresses, are accomplished by the invention, according to which, briefly stated, the apparatus for depositing a group of stacked, edgewise standing flat items into a container includes a support for engaging opposite ends of the group; an arrangement for adjusting the support to the group length; a first holding unit; a second holding unit; and a drive for moving the first and second holding units in a first path along which one of the first and second holding units holds and lowers the group and for moving the first and second holding units in a second path along which the one of the first and second holding units releases the group for allowing the group to fall and the other of the first and second holding units guides and pushes the group at an upper portion thereof downwardly into the container. The second path adjoins the first path and is situated thereunder.